


Nerd Boy

by lylakatzcriss



Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel didn't need to be told what to do. But, when he was failing the one class he needed to graduate he knew he needed to get the school's nerd on his side.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765
Kudos: 4





	Nerd Boy

Kurt Hummel pretty much owned the school; he didn’t let anything get in his way and he made sure of that. Nothing was standing in his way of leaving this place besides one thing. His grades. He was failing English he didn’t really care to try. He didn’t know why people needed to pass it anyway. They all spoke it fine. 

Kurt noticed the new kid. Well he guessed he wasn’t new but, Kurt just started noticing him. He could tell he was a nerd, the way his glasses hung from the bridge of his nose. His stupid little bowtie and the way he looked so cute in his outfits. Kurt wasn’t sure why he thought this. He couldn’t be with this boy. They didn’t go together he knew that. He knew they didn’t fit on the social scale.   
They both had English together and that’s when Kurt was going to lose it when their teacher called them to stay back, 

“Ms. Collins?” The boy said nervously. 

“Blaine don’t worry. You’re not in trouble, I need you to help Kurt with this project. Kurt, I need you to pass this in order for me to let you graduate with your class. I need you to care just a little bit Kurt.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine not really sure what to say he just nods and walks out of the room. 

“Don’t worry Ms. Collins. I’ll make sure he does it.” Ms. Collin nods and Blaine rushes up to try and catch up to Kurt.

“Kurt hey wait up.” Kurt just rolls his eyes and makes his way to his locker. Blaine finally catches up with him 

“Look I know you want nothing to do with me. You aren’t the first person I would run to make friends with either to be honest. But I need to help you. You want to graduate, don’t you?”   
Kurt throws his books in his locker. 

“I want to get out of this hell hole as much as the next person. You don’t seem half bad Anderson. I’ll do it on one condition.” Kurt smirks.

Blaine’s eyes widen scared to look Kurt in the eye. “um I guess.” “Make out with me.” 

Blaine nearly loses his balance at the words. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me book worm. You and me. It doesn’t have to mean anything. I just think your hot behind all the school boy look. “

Blaine fixes his bowtie because he was starting to not be able to breathe. “I’m I never made out with a boy before let alone anyone.” 

Kurt just smiles closing his locker moving closer to Blaine, his hands finding Blaine’s hips. 

“think about it.” Blaine nearly falls into a puddle feeling Kurt’s hot breath on his neck behind his ear. 

Just like that Kurt Hummel walks away with a smile on his face knowing he just got the school’s nerd wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little harder for me to write and I'm not even sure if I wrote it write but, I still had fun writing nerd Blaine. Sorry it's so short I'm trying to catch up. Hope you guys enjoy-Lyla


End file.
